Nightmares
by grungekitty
Summary: Nova is having some nightmares, but is there more to this? S-P-O-V-A!


**just had a cute idea**

**part of the idea formed from "Spova Red premonitions" by NatRov (too awesome BTW ^v^)**

**and I haven't written much lately**

**feed back stopped too :(**

**thank you Cherry, you've been the only reliable reviewer,**

**Misssweety has been popping up too**

**WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?!**

**-grungkitty**

* * *

SPRX heard the most terrifying noise he'd ever heard, Nova screaming

he rushed to her room to see her sitting straight up

"SPRX!" she said, breathing heavy

"you ok? I heard screaming?" SPRX asked

"yeah, just a nightmare" Nova said

"ok then, night!" SPRX said as he left

"SPRX!" Nova stopped him

"yes?"

"...I...I'm glad you're ok" Nova said

"um...me too" SPRX said, not sure what she meant "you wanna talk about it?"

"no" Nova said

"goodnight then" SPRX said

and then left

* * *

SPRX woke up to Nova screaming her head off

"again?" he said, as he leaned against the door frame

"yeah" she said

"wanna tell me what it was?" SPRX asked

"no" Nova said very plainly

"ok then, sleep tight" SPRX winked

Nova just rolled her eyes and laid back down

* * *

SPRX shot straight up out of bed

"_again_?" he thought as he ran down the hall

Nova looked even _more _freaked out, sitting with her legs over the side of the bed

"it's just a dream!" she said to herself, not realizing that SPRX had shown up "only a dream"

"um...wanna talk?" SPRX said

Then Nova ran up and hugged him

SPRX was glad that she couldn't see him blush

"um...you sure you don't want to talk about this? I mean, three nights in a row?" SPRX said as she let go

"positive!" she said "just...watch your rear!"

"huh?" was all SPRX could get out before the door was closed in his face

then something occurred to SPRX

"why isn't this waking anyone else up?" he wondered out loud

maybe he was just hyper sensitive to Nova's scream, he'd heard of nights that only Antauri woke up at Chiro's nightmares, or Gibson to Otto, ah yes, who could forget the cupcake nightmare!

but Nova didn't have very many nightmares

"wonder what she's so scared of" SPRX said as he crawled back to bed

* * *

the whole Monkey team was fighting formless, everyone was doing ok, but there was still a lot

Nova was on top of a cliff, SPRX was at the bottom

both were doing ok, until Nova looked down

Horrified she jumped down toward SPRX, just managing to hit her target

"Nova? NOVA!" SPRX said as he saw her in a crumbled heap on the ground, laying in a puddle of red and black ooze

the rest of the team took notice, and did their best to get to SPRX to help him protect Nova

and he needed the help, after a long fight without the team's best fighter, the hyper force was barely able to ward the formless off

"what are you waiting for?! GET HER TO THE ROBOT!" SPRX practically screamed at his teammates

* * *

Nova woke up to a light in her eyes and a faint Otto-like voice saying "she's awake! she's awake!"

Nova's eye stared to focus, the first thing she saw was Gibson

"Nova? Do you feel alright?" he said, faintly

something was wrong, her ears weren't working, no, the _right _ear wasn't working, the one she landed on

"I'm still trying to fix your ear, that's gonna take awhile, I'm waiting on parts" Otto said

"ok" Nova said as she tried to get up, only to be forced back down by a suddenly there Antauri and Chiro

"you need rest!" Antauri said

Nova sighed, she hated being stuck in "medbay limbo", least that's what _she _called it

"plus I'm waiting on parts to fix your leg too" Otto added "I'm gonna go tell SPRX that he can come in now"

then he ran off

then Otto came back with a mad looking SPRX

then SPRX ran up to Nova and shook her hard

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP?!" he screamed at her "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED THAT WAY!"

SPRX's words hung in the air for a minute

"I think I can talk about my nightmare now" Nova said, not looking at him

SPRX gave a confused look

Nova sighed

"we were fighting formless, and I was on top of a cliff, and you were at the bottom, and a red formless would start to come up behind you, I would think that you see it, and you wouldn't, and then it would hit you and knock you unconscious, and nobody would be close enough to help you, and that's where I usually woke up" Nova half lied

that's were it ended for the first two nights, the third night, it got a lot more bloody

everyone stared

"all three nights?" SPRX asked

Nova nodded

"that's why I jumped, I saw a red formless coming behind you" she added

"you're right, I didn't see it" SPRX said in a disturbed tone

no one had anything to say, so they left Nova and SPRX to themselves

"I'm glad you're ok" Nova said

then SPRX leaned in and hugged her

* * *

**TADA!**

**hope you liked it ^v^**

**and no, i have no answer for why Nova had the dreams**

**SO DON'T ASK!**

**it suppose to be thought provoking and mysterious!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
